


His Warmth

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, feel good, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis' morning after an evening with Gladio. Pure fluffiness. Set pre-game.





	

Ignis rolled to his side, expecting to drape his arm over his lover, but felt no one there. The empty space wasn't even warm. He let his eyelids open, expecting his normal dawn view, but instead woke to sunlight flooding through the curtains in his bedroom. He covered his mouth, stifling a yawn, and sat up in bed. Gladio's fluffy terry cloth robe was on the bed; it's owner was no where to be found. 

He reached to his bedside table, retrieving his glasses and placing them on, before grabbing his phone. 8am. His alarm had been turned off. He squinted at it accusingly, then noticed the notification bubble above his texts. He stretched his arms out, and stifled another yawn. 

He poked the bubble, and immediately smiled when he saw who it was from. 

_Good morning, Handsome. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up, Iris needed help. I made coffee._

Those three words made him love Gladio even more. 

_Brought you one of those salmon/cream cheese bagels you like from the place down the street, it's in the fridge. Sorry I had to bail, I'll make it up to you tonight. Dinner at 8?_

He smiled at his phone, and pressed the power button to turn off the screen. Ignis slid his feet off the bed, standing, and stretching his nude form. Gladio had tugged him into bed the previous evening before he could even get underwear on, nonetheless pajamas. 

The phone buzzed on the bed. He scooped it up, and saw his favorite words. 

_I love you, Iggy._

He ran a hand through his flat hair, and pulled Gladio's robe from the bed. It was something he had purchased for the man to keep at his apartment, so he stopped sitting on the couch post shower, wet and naked. It smelled of him. 

He donned the robe, taking in his lover's scent, popped his phone in the pocket, and went to the kitchen. He smelled the coffee almost immediately, a half pot of freshly brewed Ebony. He noticed one of his travel mugs missing. Gladio must have helped himself. Ignis pulled a mug from his cabinet, and filled it with the coffee. One molasses sugar cube from his jar later, it was ready. He sipped at the mug, and pulled his phone from the robe pocket. He smirked to himself as he re-read the text from Gladio. He tapped out a response. 

_I love you, too. Thank you for the coffee, though I could kill you for turning my alarm off._

He no sooner hit send and sat the phone on the counter to retrieve his breakfast, than it started buzzing across. He saw his favorite picture of Gladio on the screen, one he had taken when the man wasn't looking. It was from one of their first actual dates. Gladio, looking at something to his side, sipping from a can of Ebony. It was an innocent enough picture to anyone else, only Ignis knew why it was special. It was the night they watched the fireworks together, shared their first public kiss. Quick, coffee tinged. Ignis wouldn't trade that memory for the world. He picked up the phone, and slid his thumb across the screen. 

"Good morning, dear." 

"Hey sleepyhead!" Ignis smiled to hear Gladio's voice. He carried his coffee and bagel to the couch, and sat, bundled up in Gladio's robe. 

"Yes, maybe I wouldn't have been had my alarm not been shut off." He tried to feign annoyance, though he knew Gladio would see right through it. 

"You needed the sleep." He heard a door shut in the background, Gladio must have gone somewhere more quiet. "Besides, you look so damn cute when you're sleeping. You can punish me for it later." 

Ignis sipped at his coffee. "I might take you up on that." He crossed his legs. Gods, he wished Gladio was there. 

"Is eight tonight okay?" 

"Yes, that's fine, though I'd preferred we stayed in if that's alright." 

"Miss me that much already?" He teased. Ignis scoffed. It was true, though. He cherished his alone time with his lover, and was a little bitter to wake up without him. He phone buzzed in his hand. A text. 

"One second." He pulled his phone from his face. 

_Iggy, there's like no food in my apartment. Can you take me grocery shopping?!_

He groaned, audibly, and replaced the phone to his ear. 

"Oh, that groan is only one thing. What's he want?" 

"Groceries. Our dear prince may waste away." 

Gladio burst out laughing. "You have fun with that, babe. I gotta go help Iris, anyway. Iggy?" 

"Hm?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Gladio. I'll see you tonight." He thumbed the end call button, and responded to the text. 

_I'll be there in twenty_ Ignis thumbed the backspace key. _I'll be there in an hour. Please be ready._

Ignis snuggled himself into Gladio's robe, and took a dignified bite of his bagel. The prince could wait for him to enjoy his morning.


End file.
